The Summer Home
This is the home to Chase. His grandmother Salma passed away - with Charlotte and Asher's grandson Nathan after he was found by Jaime and brought home to Noelle. Noelle found Nathan, they decided to move out to a small house with her cousin, Carrie Fisher and her boyfriend Tyler Dennison. Due to Noelle and Nathan moving out and James dying, the house was left to just Charlotte and Asher. However, Charlotte and Asher's relationship went down and they were having issues with their marriage. The day after Noelle called off her wedding to Toby Mounib, Charlotte confessed her issues to Noelle and Connor. Charlotte decided to divorce Asher, causing him to leave the house with their daughter Willow and for the house to be left to Charlotte. A few weeks after Charlotte and Asher divorced, Willow left Ashley's house and Charlotte asked her to move back into the Summer Home. Willow moved out of Ashley's house, leaving Asher to live with his cousin and Willow moved back to the summer home. Asher came back around to the home after he and Charlie Rose got back together as a dating couple and Willow decided to build a bakery on the front yard of the garden to sell her baked goods. The family also hired a live-in butler, Anaya Gupta, as they had lots of money and it would be easier to clean the house. The house got re-modeled on the outside. The family decided to get rid of the fencing around the house and got new fencing, making the garden easier to access for customers who wanted to buy Willow's food. After being together again for about 6 months (December-June) Charlie Rose and Asher decided they wanted to live together again so he finally moved back home into the summer house so that Charlie Rose and Asher could co-parent Willow and Chase together and be together as a proper family again, even though Asher and Charlie Rose were just still dating and not re-married. After the deaths of both Charlie Rose and Asher, the house was left to just their son Chase so he asked his friend Valentine Bloome to move in with him, as revealed in the ninth episode of Rags to Riches. Chase and Valentine decided to be parents as friends so asked someone to be their surrogate for a child. The baby was later revealed to be a girl named Zoe-Rose. A few days later, it was New Years Eve and the entire family came around. However, both Connor and Kaiden died here that night. Trivia *It's featured in the Suburbs series. *This was the second house Clare built in her series after the Dream House. *Connor has lived here since he was a baby and moved out when he was a young adult. *Most of the funds to build the house came from Salma's restaurant, Fire and Flames. *Charlotte moved out when she became a young adult to move to Bridlington Bay with Ciara. Charlotte then moved back about 6-7 years later with her boyfriend (later husband) Asher and her daughter Noelle. *Noelle ran away to live with her father, Jamie, but eventually came back home. *Connor moved out of this house to live with Erika in her house in Brindleton Bay. *Noelle moved back into this house at the end of her mini-series, Teen Runaway. *After Nathan was found, he moved in to live with his mom Noelle and her parents, siblings and grandfather, James. *This is the original In the Suburbs house, the second was the Ragdoll Refurb, where Connor, Erika and their kids lived. That was until Cerika's house became the main Cats & Dogs house. *There is another In the Suburbs house, this one also in Windenburg where Noelle, Carrie, Tyler, and Nathan all live. *The house was left to Charlotte after she and Asher divorced. Asher left with Willow and now only Charlotte Rose and Chase live in this house. **However, Willow moved back into this house after deciding to go back to living her mom and twin. *This is the first household currently in the series, the second is the one that Noelle and Carrie live. *This is the second home to have a live-in butler, the first is The Dream House. *Willow built a bakery on the front yard in episode 56. *The house was renovated in episode 56 after Willow removed her indoor bakery room and built one outside. *Clare revealed that if she could live in any of the houses in any of the series, it would be this house. *Asher finally moved back into this house in episode 59 of In the Suburbs, during the summer time. *Willow moved out of the Summer Home to start the Rags to Riches Series. *The house was left to Chase after the loss of his parents Charlie Rose and Asher, so he asked Valentine Bloome to move in with him. *Both Kaiden and Connor died here on New Years Eve in the 56th episode of In the Suburbs. Category:Windenburg Category:Locations Category:Houses